Una Vida Nueva
by JylerParaSiempre
Summary: Jody y Tyler hacen un error, y ellos no pensan mucho en ello. Eso es hasta Jody empieza a actuar extrano, y despues ella desaparece. Será la verdad ser descubir o será todo ser dejar atras en el pasado y que será pasa despues?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bienviendos a mi primer historia en español. Para esta historia yo he decido a lo hago sobre Jody y Tyler porque me les gustan mucho, son muy bonitos juntos. Esta historia será un historia de embarazo porque yo creo que escriba mas sobre este y porque el programa es para ninos ellos no pueden hacer como así, pero es un tema muy interesante. La referencias sexuales son muy ligeros y nunca he escrito una historia romántica antes. Algunas cosas antes de tu lees.

1) Actualmente estoy aprendiendo español, pero yo no soy fluido, este es para mi practicar y yo entiendo que no es perfecta pero espero que lo gustais.

2) He mirado the dumping ground y los otras programas antes pero yo no soy una experta y he olvidado algunas cosas pero yo pienso que sepa suficiente para escribir una historia.

Con eso, comenzamos. Yo trabajo y estoy ocupada todo el tiempo pues nuevas capítulos será tocar un rato.

* * *

_**Una Vida Nueva**_

Capitulo Uno – Una noche larga

* * *

Era un día muy oscuro y frio. Actualmente todos los residentes de Ashdridge Ridge estaban durmiendo y por un rato todo era silencio, muy extranó para el hogar del cuidado . Pero en una de las habitaciones, alguien de repente se despiertó rápida.

Jody miraba alrededor de su habitación, asustada, su pesadilla todavía en sus pensamientos. Ella miraba al reloj y vio eran cuarto y media. La chica respiraba fuertemente , nadie estará despierto por horas y ella necesitaba va a dormir otra vez.

Ella no sabia cuanto tiempo ella se tumbó en la oscuridad, probaba a dormir otra vez pero se sentia como era un tiempo largo y cuando ella decidío que no dormirá otra vez ella se levantó y se dejó de la habitación. Ella caminaba muy despacio porque ella no quería despertar nadie en la casa, y caminaba hasta la habitación de su amigo mejor, Tyler, y entró.

"Tyler" la chica susurró_._ El chico solo quedó durmiendo.

Jody caminó hasta la cama y lo sacudió despierto

"Tyler Despiértate!_"_ Jodie dijó. Tyler dijó algo sobre baked beans antes de se despiertó.

Él miró a su amiga en la oscuridad, confundido. No vio su cara pero él sabia su voz.

"Que pasa?" Él preguntó

"Es Kingsley, Creo que él esté aquí" Ella dijó con miedo en su voz.

"Que?" Tyler preguntó, todavía cansado.

"Me desperté y él estuvo en la esquina de mi habitación" Jody respondió

* * *

"Estás segura?" Tyler preguntó comenzando a preocupar.

"No…., no recuerdo si estuve durmiendo o despierta, pero… tengo miedo" La chica admitió con vergüenza

Tyler movio y sacó su teléfono de la mesita de noche. El encendido la luz de la antorcha porque él sabia que un riesgo a encender la luz principal de su habitation. Jody se sesentó en la cama de Tyler.

"Cuando mi vida es va bien el regresa y hace que todo vuelva a ser malo y aterador

la chica dijo, hablando muy bajo en la osucridad.

"No te preocupes, tu tienes a mi, y yo te salvé del fuego una vez y haria otra vez si necesito"

"No deberias eso, fue muy peligroso" Jody respondio

"Si, pero necesité a ayudate"

"Eso es porque la gente tiene un occupation a salvar personas del fuegos" Jody dijó

"No fue tiempo para eso, sin embargo, estoy feliz yo lo hice" Tyler sonrió a ella

Jody se apoyó en su brazo amigo antes de hablando.

"Él me da miedo, yo se estoy segura aqui pero …

"Si pero él ha hecho muchas codas para charter dado por supuesto tu tienes miedo pero recuerdas, sola una pesadilla, Kingsley no está aqui.

"Gracias Tyler, Me siento mucho mejor ahora" Ella sonrió

"No te vayas, queda por un rato si tu quieras" Tyler ofrecio antes de le di la chica un abrazo.

"Quien es trabaja esta noche?" Jody preguntó su amigo

"Mike, entonces, no te preocupes, Mike dormiría por un terrmoto" Tyler dijo, intenta y hacer su amiga reir.

* * *

"Tu eres correcto, lo siento te desperté" Ella dijo

"No me importa, tu tuviste miedo, solo estoy contento tu eres bien ahora" el dejo antes de se beso la chica en los labios

"Tyler, que haces?" la chica preguntó soprendida "Yo se hemos admitio que nos gustamos pero tu sabes no podemos comenzar un relación hasta que salimos este lugar, tu sabes las reglas" Jody dijo soprendida él ha olvidado.

"Oh si, lo siento, tu sabes mi mente tarda mucho mas tiempo a despertar que mi cuerpo, he olvidado" el muchacho dijo.

"Si yo lo he realizado" ella dijo pero ella beso a él tambien

"Pensé..." Tyler dijo

"Un beso está bien, de todas formas Mike no sabrá"

"Es cierto, y me gusta de te beso"

"Yo tambien"

Se besaron suavemente, pero uno se convirtió en dos y luego tres antes de dar un paso, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de estar preparado, pero estaban cegados por el amor. Finalmente se quedaron dormidos y decidieron preocuparse por las consecuencias de mañana.

* * *

Fin :)

Gracias por leyendo. Por favor dejáis commentarios y criticos sobre como puedo ser mejor pero por favor recordáis estoy aprendiendo y estoy probando con mucho fuerte. Gracias otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Charlie le gustó romance temporada 7 episodio 14 y eso es por que he escrito ella como asi en este capitulo. La historia sobre llorando es porque yo conozco alguien que tiene un hijo qúien tiene una novia y durante las vacaciones de navidad ella fue por dos dias a ver su familia y él comenzaba a llorar y fue muy divertido porque actuó como si el mundo hubiera terminado y en temporada 17, Tyler estaba muy molesto porque Jody se fue y actuó como ella es la única cosa interesante porque él estaba muy aburrido sin ella y le rogó que lo llevara.

* * *

Capitulo Dos – Un dia Temprano

* * *

Jody se despiertó la mañana siguiente porque la alarma de alguien se apagó Ella miró confundida alrededor de la habitación, y se dio cuenta de no era su habitación pero era muy familiar a ella. Ella oyó un sonido a su lado y miraba a ver su mejor amigo está durmiendo al su lado. De repente, todo de anoche regresó de su mente pero ella no tuvo tiempo a decidir como ella se sentía sobre los eventos, si Mike o May-Li los encontraron ellos asi, ellos serian muy suerte si permitan a se escriben al uno al otro, menos aun a se ven al uno al otro. Con ese en su mente y saber cada segundo aumentaba el riesgo, ella se vestió muy rápido y muy silenciosamente, abrió la puerta y ella caminó de regresó por el pasillo hacia su propia habitación. Ella vio su puerta y lo abierto a entrar cuando de repente ella oyó un sonido que hacer su corazón latido muy rápido. Alguien la llamó por su nombre.

"Jody" Alguien dijó y ella se dio a vuelta a mira a quien estaba allí. Era Charlie.

"Hola, que haces despierto a esta hora?" la chica mayor preguntó

"Erm...solo..." Jody dijó intentaba y pensar de una excusa.

"No creo que te haya visto despertar en este momento, excepto para la escuela, pero te quejas es temprano" Charlie respondida.

"Si pero…..voy a hacer boxeo...mi resolución del ano nuevo, entrenar

temprano, por que tu estás despierto?

"Siempre me despierto a esa hora los sábados, voy a observación de aves

en el jardín de la casa de mi abuelo, antes de la comience la locura" La mayor dijó.

"Buena idea" Jody respondida, muy nerviosa ella estaba diciendo mentiras.

"Necesito caminar cerca del gimnasio, podemos ir juntos si quieras" Charlie ofreció.

"Si, perfecto, dame unos minutos para terminar de prepararme" Ella dijó antes de cierró la puerta.

Muy rápido ella cambiada en su ropa de gym y cogó sus guantes de boxeo, ahora ella no tiene un opción, ella necesita que ir, o seria extraño. Ella cogó su movil y escribió un mensaje para Tyler explicó donde está y porque ella dejó.

"Lo siento, soy lenta en las mananas" Jody dejó salidó su habituation, ahora está lista.

"No te preocupes, venga, antes de Mike despierta y las luchas empezan" Charlie respondio.

* * *

Las dos chicas caminaban hacia sus destinos . Era un poco extraño , si, es verdad ellas son amigas pero normalmente ellas no están sola juntas y los dos tiene diferentes interestes.

"Espero que haya muchos pajaros hoy" Charlie dijó, rompiendo el silencio

"Quizas" la otra chica respondio.

"Lo siento, yo sé tu no te gusta el ambiente" Charlie commentada

"No te preocupes, no importa a mi, todos necesitar algo importante a nosotros" Ella dijó.

"Si, muy cierto, quieres ir conmigo a ver los pajaros por un rato?" La mayor preguntó.

Jody preferiría a nadar en un rio frio pero ella no quiera a herir las sentimientos de su amiga.

"Si, por que no?" ella dijó, caminando con su amiga.

* * *

Ella quedó con Charlie por media hora antes de va al gimnasio, Ella sabia que es mejor a ir. Ella habia terminado su formación cuando Charlie llegó, las dos decidieron antes a regreso juntas. Ella golpeó la bolsa de boxeo un tiempo mas antes de caminó a el banco y tomar su agua.

"Sola mirarte hacer estoy cansada"

"Es muy dificul a hacer si es cierto" ella dijó mientras su movil sonar. Ella cogó y leyó el mensaje, sonriente.

"Ah tu chico favorito, claro" Charlie bromeó

"Que, no necesario, lo podría ser…...Jay"

"No, es Tyler, tu solo sonries como asi con el"

"No es cierto… yo sonrio como asi cuando Mike es no en deber de cocinado"

"No, es diferente, esa es tu sonrisa de amor" Charlie respondida.

"Sonrisa de amor, has leyendo los libros de romance otro vez?

"Oh venga, todo en el mundo saben tu y Tyler tienen sentimientos para el uno al otro"

"No es muy obvio, no?" Jody preguntó. Ella estaba muy nerviosa.

"Si incluso Mike y May-Li han notando, he oído ellos hablen antes" Charlie dijó

"Pues...si... nos hemos contado pero sabemos no poder ser un pareja hasta salimos de la hogar, las reglas son muy estrictos y ellos nos separarán"Ella dijo.

"Si y hay ya lagrimas cuando uno de vosotros vais por dos días"

"Lagrimas? Eso no es cierto" Jody mintió, a veces ella llora sobre eso

"Oh si lagrimas, ambos os quejáis de extrañarse"

"Hemos concido unos a otros muchos anos, estamos acostumbrados a vernos todos los días"

"Cuando vosotros os caséis, tenéis que invitado todos" Charlie dijó, ella estaba muy emocionada.

"Wooo, casado? Despacio por favor, somos jóvenes y todavia no estamos saliendo". Jody dijó aunque después de anoche ella no estaba segura de lo que eran.

"Pero pasará está muy emocionante"

"Has hablando con Candi-Rose?"

"No, sola me gustan romance"

"Pues todo esas cosas son muy muy MUY lejos de ahora"

"Si tu crees eso, hoy un colgante, mañana será un anillo" Charlie dijó.

"Estás loca tu sabes?"

Jody ha pensado de su futuro con Tyler antes pero ella no era sobre admitirlo. Pero ella creo que cosas ahora serán un poco diferente, entonces, quizás cosas serán mas rápido que ella creía, porque ellos relación ha cambiado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capiitulo Tres - Sentimientos

* * *

Ellos habían vuelto a la casa cuando todos estaban comiendo el desayuno. Parece como Taz y Floss estaban luchando sobre el cereal otra vez, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

"Buenos dias, habéis tenido una mañana buena?" May-Li preguntó mientras Jody sentrase al lado de Tyler y Candi-Rose y Charlie al lado de Finn y Sid.

"Si gracias, hubo muchos pajaros hoy" Charlie dijo con felicidad.

"Si, formación fue bueno" Jody replió pero ella sentia muy nerviosa, ella no lo que hacer entonces ella miró a su amigo quien solo sonrisa a ella, con solo un poco de tension.

"Gracias a dios tu has vuelto, Yo he escuchado a Tyler llorando toda la mañana sin ti" Jay dijo dramatico.

"No estaba llorando" Tyler dijó.

"Casi" Floss dijó

"Oh por favor tuve toda la mañana con Charlie tratandoa carsarnos, podemos cambiar el tema?" Jody dijo tratando de bajar lo sopechoso.

"Dije un dia, no ahora obviousamente" Charlie replió

Despues de eso Finn y Jay comenzaron a pelear y la conversacion fue olvidado.

* * *

Tyler sabia que ellos necesitaban a hablar sobre los eventos que occurió anoche. Cosas serán diferente pero ellos necesitaban a hablar sobre sus sentiemientos, entonces, despues del desayuno, la llevó a un lado preguntó a encontrar con ella al parque en media hora. Jody estaba de acuerdo tambien sabia que necesitaban hablar.

Hablando en la casa no era un buen idea, muchos ojos a ver y orejas a escuchar a la conversacion. Jody llegó despues de Tyler, ellos no habian dejando juntos porque no queria alguien a seguir. Ella sentó en el columpio al su lado y el sentó en el otro antes de Tyler empezado la conversacion.

"Lo siento, tu sabes como la gente en la casa como son, no quiero alguien a correr y Mike y May-Li y dejanos en el, por accidente por supuesto" Tyler dijo explicando porque el ha elegido el parque.

"Si, yo sé...lo siento me fue esta mañana, Charlie me vi y tuve que pensar en algo o ella seria muy sopechosa" Jody explicó.

"No importa, fue una excusa buena pero..Jodes erm….sobre anoche…." El empezó lentiamente.

"Si, necesitasmos a hablar sobre eso" Jody dijo

"Erm...obviousmente hemos cruzando la linea de amistad, yo sé nos gusta el uno al otro pero….ahora no podemos vueltan a normal….si entiendes"

"No, yo sé que paso, estaba pensando de eso esta mañana mientras boxeo, es un poco extraño si" ella dijo

Tyler pausa. Él estaba muy nervisoso.

"Tu me gustas todavia?

"Obviamente Ty, o anoche no hubiera sucedido, no hago un habit de hacer eso con gente"

"Si pero.." El siuspiro "Tú sabes estoy muy mal a todo estas cosas sobre sentimientos" él dijo

"No me arrepiento pero creo que apuramos todo"

"Oh me arrepiento tampoco porque...te amo" El dijo

Jody estaba soprendida, él nunca dicho eso antes, no esas palabras exacto.

"Tu nunca has dicho eso a mi antes, no en esas palabras exactos"

"Si pero es la verdad, estoy enamorado contigo"

"Pensé que eras malo en los sentimientos?" Ella preguntó sonriendo.

"Si y tengo mucho miedo ahora hablando de eso tu no tienes algun idea, lo siento, demasiado?

"No...estoy enamorando de ti tambien, me gustó a Brandon pero fue todo, sin ti alli me sentio dolor es muy horrible, y creo que mis sentimientos ha tenido mas fuerte desde hemos admitido nos gusta el uno al otro"

"Si es mas dificul que antes a pretender somos amigos solos, que haremos?

"Pues...quizas relación pero solo en privado, las reglas, no quiero perder a ti, pero hemos quejatalo muy bajo, a veces podemos encontrar aqui o algo pero en la casa necesitamos ser amigos"

"Es muy dificul a hacer"

"Yo sé pero ellos no pueden encontrar, es para el mejor" Jody dijo, ella sepa era la verdad

Tyler suspiró derrotado él sabia ella era cierta pero era muy dificul.

"Vale pero...podemos beso a veces?, no en la casa obviamente" Tyler preguntó

Ella se rio y sacudió la cabeza. Él era un chico tan adolescente a veces.

"Si pero con cuidado, tenemos que evitar a mucha gente" Jody besadelo suavemente.

"Ese es tu beso de la semana" Ella bromaba

"Semana? De verdad?" Tyler preguntó

"Tu sabes, eres muy mono cuando tienes enfermo de amor"

"Solo quiero ser contigo todo el tiempo, dios mio Jodes que me has hecho?" El preguntó

"No por mi culpa, es tu culpa, tu eres muy amable y dulce, no puedo ayudar a amo a ti" Ella digo antes de el se beso, ellos se besaron por un minuto antes de parar y ella pon su cabeza en su hombro.

* * *

"Mike será muy facil a escondido es May-Li que tengo miedo sobre" Jody admitió

"Si, Mike no se daré, necesitamos evitar a May-Li y las chicas, los chicos problamente no se darán cuneta tampoco"

"Cierto, acta normal cuando en la casa, si, podemos hacer eso" Jody dijo con tristeza

"No te triste, yo podria preguntar a mudar y esa manera podemos ser juntos oficialmente" El ofreció

"Si, miles de distancia de mi, solo permiten a ver el uno a otro en un centro de familia con supervisión, ese es somos permitan a reunirnos, no me gusta algun opción pero prefiero el primero" Ella dijo

"Eres cierta, será muy dificil y esconder en la casa pero estamos juntos es todo que importa" Tyler dijo se abrazó a ella, desando que no tuvieran las reglas

"Un dia podemos ser juntos coorectamente, pero hasta entonces estoy contenta mantener un secreto" Jody dijó sonriendo

"Si yo tambien" él dijo frotando su cabeza, ambos estan felices en este momento y no lo quieren a terminar.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo Cuarto – Secreto Fuera

* * *

Guardando el secreto fue muy dificul, y escondiendo su relación no era mas facil. Naturalmente, ambos actuaron mas cerca de antes y May-Li y Mike estaban en sus caso del primer momento, A la cena esta noche despues de hablando al parque los dos estaban tomados de la mano debajo de la mesa, porque nadie vería pero Mike notó el cambio.

"Hay una razón estáis comiendo con sola una mano? Él preguntó

Tyler miró a Jody con preocupación, ella tenia miedo tambien.

"Yo ...atrape mi mano en una puerta" Tyler dijo pensaba de una excusa mal. Jody suspiró.

"Vale" Mike dijo no confiá en el porque el estaba segura una herida como asi hubieran tenido gritando o llorando. "Y Jody?" Él continua

"Me duele cuando boxeo" Ella dijo pero el hombre sacudió su cabeza, May-Li habria notado.

"Comiendo no es destinado a tomar dos horas pero será con una mano, comed correctamente por favor"

"Si, dejad de tomaros de las manos" Sasha dijo

"Sasha callate!" Tyler dijo preocupado. Pero sabían que había sido un riesgo y Sasha ha visto y seguramente otros tambien.

* * *

Luego, los dos estaban mirando la tele, aburridos. Los domingos eran aburrido y normalmente no hacen mucho. Hoy Jody tenia su cabeza en el pecho de Tyler, quien tenia su brazo alrededor de ella mientras sientan en la sofa. Estaban mirando un programa con no mucho interese cuando oyeron alguien aclarando su garganta.

"May-Li, esa tos sonar mal, quizas deberias ir al doctor" Tyler dijó solo mirando a ella mitad.

"No estoy enferma, probaba a coger vuestro atención, podemos sentarnos correctamente por favor?" la mujer preguntó

"Por que?" Jody replió ahora cómoda y no queria mover.

"Porque nadie mas puede sentar aquí con vosotros como asi, y hay maneras nosotros sentar" Ella dijo. Jody gimió pero se sentó derecho, sabia que ella no iría de ninguna manera.

* * *

Pero no solo los momentos donde fueron encontrados donde la gente en la casa notado el cambio, ellos estaban muy distraídos con el secreto y el uno al otro y el emoción de un nuevo relación ellos pararon a prestar atención.

"Jody…..Jody….JODY" Mike gritó. Jody miró a el, su cabeza en las nubes.

"Er si?" ella preguntó

"Que te pedí de hicieras?" El preguntó

"Tarea?" Ella adivinó

"No…..pon la mesa, porque tu no escuchas hoy?" el dijo

May-Li no tenia mas suerte. Los dos solo tenían ojos para el uno al otro.

"TYLER" Ella dijo perdió su paciencia

"Que?" el dijo

"Perdón gracias no que, quiero a tu hagas la lavadora por favor"

"Vale erm...cuanto jabon en polvo necesito otra vez"

Ella suspiro. Fue como hablar con la lavadora.

* * *

Luego ella encontrar a los dos estaban jugando los video juegos en la sala.

"Fuera, necesito limpiar ahora" May-Li dijo

"Shhh estamos ocupados" Jody dijo, no mirando a quien era. May-Li abrió mucho los ojos antes de desconecta la consola.

"NOOO, ESTÁBAMOS MUY CERCA" Tyler gritó cuando todos sus progreso fue perdió.

"Este comportamiento no es aceptable, a quien le estás diciendo shh? Ella preguntó, no estaba feliz.

"Yo creía tu era alguien diferente" Jody dijo

"Y ese hacer mejor?" Ella preguntó pero los dos estaban distraídos otra vez.

"Escuchad, Jody..Tyler? Alguien en casa?" Ella pregunto con no suerte.

"No, no estamos jugando La casa de Luigi ahora" Tyler dijo. May-Li sacudió la cabeza, esto fue inútil.

Luego, los dos estaban besando en La cocina, tomando la oportunidad cuando Mike aparecido, ellos rompieron el beso rápidamente pero estaban nerviosos.

"Que hacéis?" Mike pregunto miró a sus caras rojas

"Erm nada…...adios Mike" Tyler dijo antes de corrió fuera de la cocina con Jody.

* * *

May-Li se fue a la oficina y cierró la puerta. Mike levantó la cabeza y miró a ella.

"Estás bien?" El preguntó viendo ella parece molestada.

"Estoy preocupada sobre Jody y Tyler, has noticiado ellos actuez muy extraños?" May-Li preguntó

"Oh ellos dos, ahora mismo tengo mas chance de la caja de cereal escuchando" Mike replió

"Creo que empezaran un relación, parecen mas cerca" May-Li dijo

"No, no son estúpidos, ellos saben las reglas" Mike replico

"Si pero, ellos siempre han tenido cerca" May-Li dijo

"El otro dia, yo estaba segura se besaron en la cocina antes de me entré" Mike dije

"Que hacemos?" Si es verdad uno de ellos serán mover, y ellos han estado aquí hace muchos anos, este es su hogar, no quiero a perder ya sea de ellos porque de esto" May-Li dijo.

Quizas hablamos con ellos, y recordarlos ellos, tu sabes como es cuando tw gusta alguien, perder todo de lógico" Mike dijo

"El frase de luna de miel si, tu eres ciego a todo pero esa persona" May-Li dijo

"si, quien será hablar a ellos?" Mike pregunto

"Pailitas?" May-Li sugirió

* * *

Mike cogó la palpita mas bajo y pues el tuve el trabajo a hablar con los adolescentes. Cuando el entró el jardín el encontró ellos sentarse en el columpio pues Tyler sentó en el swing, Jody estaba sentada en sus rodillas. Pero cuando vieron a Mike, ella levantó rápido.

"Hola Mike, me gusta tu nueva camiseta" Jody dijo, proba y distraer a el.

"Es no nueva, buen intento pero mis ojos funciona perfectamente" El dijo. "Quiero hablar a vosotros dos, ved a el cobertizo" El dijo elegido el lugar mas cerca. Ellos fueron a el cobertizo y se sentaron.

"Que pasa Mike?" Tyler preguntó

"Estáis en una relación?" El preguntó a ellos

"Que, porque tu crees eso?" Jody pregunto, sudando.

"Vamos a ver, tomando las manos debajo de la mesa, besando en la cocina, no escuchando a nadie, acariciar en el sofa, y sentado en las rodillas de el uno al otro" Mike dijo, lista todo.

"Vale pero eso es…..nuestro amistad" Tyler replió

"Muy cerca para amigos, mirad yo sé es muy dificil pero tu no puedo relación ahora o algun de vosotros tendrá mover" Mike dijo

"Pero Mike...no es justo...hace muchos anos esperanzando para esto" Jody dijo jugando con su colgante.

"Yo no hago las reglas" Mike dijo

"Si pero tu no tienes a decir servicios sociales si tú y May-Li sabéis si?" Tyler surgió. Ellos sabían escondido los hechos eran inútil, Mike y May-Li ya saben.

"Si alguien viene por un inspecciona ellos sabrían en sobre dos segundos, no probáis a escondido"Mike dijo.

"Pero Mike…." Tyler suspiró

"Es es suficiente el riesgo?" Mike pregunto

"Si, es no cierto, si no estamos en cuidado..." Ella dijo pero pausa, ella no quiera a salga.

"Las reglas son aquí a mantener vosotros seguros, yo sé no parece como asi" Mike dijo

"Probamos a mantener un secreto, pero no funciona" Tyler dijo

"Si no tenéis un relación en la casa yo no diré nada, fuera de la casa no puedo paraos" El dijo. Los dos sonrieron.

"De verdad?" Tyler preguntó

"Voy a coger vosotros un chanza, quedad cosas amistad en la casa" El dijo

Jody se levanta a los pies y abrazó a Mike

"Eres el mejor"

"Tu sabes no quiero renunciar a cualquiera pero eso es nuestro acuerdo estamos en acuerdo?

"Vale, muchísimas gracias Mike" Tyler dijo tambien se le abrazó. Los dos estaban emocionas y muy agradecidos y por unas semanas ellos quedan su prometen, ellos eran amigos en la casa pero a fuera besar en el parque o fueron al cine pero todo cambiado despues porque una nueva obstaculiza eran en su camino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo Cinco - Enferma**

Era el mediodía y Jody estaba en el gimnasio, hizo el boxeo. Normalmente en los sábados ella hacia formación despues de la desayuno, quien ella comía temprano los sábados porque nadie mas tenia sus actividades a este tiempo, entonces May-Li podria llevarla. Era nada inusual.

Ella golpeo el bolso de boxeo cuando de repente ella empezó a sentir un poco mareada. Ella tenia ser formación por diez minutos, normalmente ella lo podria por un media hora. Ignorado el dolor en su cabeza ella continua, pero el mareo estaba empeorando.

"Jody, estás bien? Tu parece un poco pálida" May-Li dijo, ella vio la chica ve mas despacio y fue a verla.

"Si...estoy bien..." Ella mentido, golpeo el bolso otra vez, antes de la sala empezaba a girar y ella oído a May-Li grito su nombre antes de su caído.

"Jody...JODY?" May-Li dijo preocupaba y sacudiendo a la chica quien ahora en un desmayase.

"Necesitas ayudar?" un hombre preguntó. Pero Jody despertó en ese momento.

"May-Li?" Ella dijo un poco confundida.

"Jody...ven conmigo, tu necesitas a recuperar" Ella dijo, ayudar la chica a sus pies, y caminaban a los bancos.

* * *

"Tu todavia parece pálida, Jody que pasó? Ella preguntó

"No sé, de repente me sentó muy mal"

"El tiempo pasado tu hiciste demasiado pero hoy tu apenas habías empezado" May-Li dijo confundida antes de un pensamiento entro su cabeza.

"Estás comiendo correctamente?" May-Li dijo, ella esperaba que ella no comiera mal a ser mejor a boxeo y estaba haciendo una dieta peligrosa a ser mejor.

"Si, tu me viste a desayuno,tú me dijiste que no comería todo el queso recuerdas?" Ella respondía. May-Li recuerda, ella estaba comiendo correctamente los dias pasados, entonces por que ella se desmayo"

"Mmm es un poco extraño pero quizas tu cuerpo no quiere hacer formación hoy" May-Li dijo, dio la chica una botella de zumo.

"Beberlo" Ella dijo.

Jody tocó la botella pero antes de ella podria beberlo su estomago empezó y sentio mal.

"Creo que voy a vomitar" La chica dijo corriendo para los aseos y ella vomitó agresivamente en unos de los baños.

"Jody" May-Li dijo muy preocupada para la chica.

* * *

Ellos terminaron el formacion para ese dia y han vuelto de la casa. Tyler, quien ha esperando para su novia corrió abajo de las escaleras pero paró cuando él vi su cara.

"Que paso?" El preguntó, estaba preocupado.

"Estoy enferma" Jody dijo pero ella paró de hablar. Ella sentió enferma otra vez, ella corrió arriba, hacia el baños, y pasado empujado Candi-Rose quien sobre entra en el usual prisa de la mañana para el baño y vomitó.

"Jodes?" Tyler dijo quien corrió despues de ella con May-Li.

"Estoy bien….no pasa nada" Ella dijo, él le frontó la espalda pero no necesitó sosten su pelo porque ella siempre tiene el pelo arriba.

"Eww gross, ahora el lugar es va a huele de vomitar" Jay dijo. Tyler caminó a él.

"No fue su culpa tu idiota" él dijo defensivo.

"Gracias chicos, eso es suficiente" May-Li dijo rompiendo la pelea antes de podria empeorar y caminó a Jody.

"Cama ahora" la mujer dijo

"No, estoy bien" Jody dijo ella no le gusta ser vaga.

"No es una opción lo siento" May-Li dijo ayudarle la chica a sus pies y camina con ella a su habitation.

"Porque estás enferma?" Tyler preguntó

"No sé, estaba bien esta mañana" ella dijo

"Nadie mas está enferma entonces no es la comida" May-Li replió.

Jody se acostó en la cama, sentió muy mal.

"Es muy probable sea una de esos errores de enfermedad" Jody dijo

"Si eso es cierto, necesitas a quedar aqui, esos enfermedades son muy contagiosas, Tyler dejarla por cuartenta ocho horas" May-Li dijo

"Dos dias? No gracias me prefiero a ser enfermo" él dijo, sabia que pasó el tiempo pasado él no vi ella por dos dias.

"Si quieras" May-Li dijo, sabia que su decision.

"Voy a coger agua y un plato hondo para ser seguro" May-Li dijo

"No te preocupes, seré cuidarte" Tyler dijo, acaricar su frente.

"No quiero a tu tambien ser enfermo, haz que May-Li dice"

"Nunca, tu necesitas a mi" El dijo besarla ella en el mejilla.

"Tu eres un buen novio, y amigo y te amo" Ella dijo

"Te amo tambien, yo deberia llamar el doctor?"

"No para esos enfermedades ellos no pueden dame algo, solo esperaré hasta el virus se ido de mi systema" Ella dijo

El mira a ver si May-Li habia vuelto antes de acaricar la chica con cuidado

"Tu crees tu vas a vomitar otra vez?" El preguntó

"No ahora, este es muy vergonzoso"

"No tu culpa, no te escuches a los otros" El dijo sabia era ser un larga cuarenta ocho horas pero despues ella estará mejor, despues de todo solo un error de enfermedad. Todo sabian lo pasó en unos pocos dias.


End file.
